


Though lovers be lost, love shall not

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [239]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: “What about you? What's keeping you up?”
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Leoverse [239]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541





	Though lovers be lost, love shall not

**Author's Note:**

> written for: COW-T #10  
> prompt: The Empress

“I didn't think you were coming back tonight,” Adam welcomes him as he opens the door and stumbles inside.

Leo's had something to drink and it takes him a moment to make out Adam's figure standing in front of a canvas at the far end of the living room. “I didn't know I would find you up at,” he checks Blaine's latest present at his wrist, something that cost as much as a car, “three in the morning. What's wrong?”

Adam is painting at the light of a single desk lamp resting on the coffee table, which he dragged all the way back there. He's always so polite that he'd rather work in half-darkness than risking to bother the old lady that lives in front of them with a stronger light. “You first.”

Leo closes the door and blindly drops his keys in the coin tray at the entrance, hoping to center it. He doesn't and the keys fall on the floor, where he ultimately leaves them. It's a problem for tomorrow. “I meet this guy at the club. Tall, broad shoulders, abs to die for, the whole package.” Meanwhile he takes a few steps towards Adam, taking off his hoodie and shoes in the process. He leaves everything in his wake. That too is a problem for tomorrow. “We talk, he buys me a drink, I buy him the second, we make out in the bathrooms, but we both want more, so we get to his car. At that point I'm horny as fuck, I would fuck in the car, but he seems keen on going to his house, so we do. Nice house, totally suburban. I think he's an architect, he's got one of those tables, you know which one, right? I'm down for anything, top, bottom, I don't care. Instead, he takes out a pair of handcuffs and asks me if I feel kinky enough. I was out of there in, like, five seconds.”

“Not in the mood?” Adam asks, his voice strained.

“Never in the mood to have strangers cuffing me to the bed,” Leo makes a face. “I don't trust people enough for that.”

“You trust them for a lot of other things, though.”

“I feel judgment, but I'm too tired to acknowledge it.” He joins Adam in front of the easel, hugging him from behind and leaving a tiny kiss on his cheek. “What about you? What's keeping you up?”

Adam doesn't answer right away. Annie is looking at both of them from the canvas, wrapped in royal red. She's been Titania, Antiope and Boudica in the past three paintings. Tonight she's an empress, seated on a throne of gold, her right foot resting on the head of a lion. She looks strong and fierce, the stern expression on her face taking nothing away from her stunning beauty. But there's a finality in her that Leo has never seen before, as if she was gone and they were only looking at the echo of her she left behind.

“She's going to marry Fathi,” Adam suddenly breaks the silence, almost as if he read those words in Leo's mind.

Leo can only hug him tighter.


End file.
